


Jak se Jango zamiloval

by SallyPejr



Series: Jangobi week 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jango Has Competency Kink, Jango is crushing big time, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jaster Mereel Lives, M/M, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, Mando Bait Obi-Wan Kenobi, Timeline What Timeline, day 5 - competency kink
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Mand'alor Mereel se rozhodl vylepšit vztahy s jetiise a pozval je na návštěvu. Jango nejdřív neměl radost, ale pak se seznámil s Obi-Wanem. Proti všestranému jetiimu neměl šanci.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Pre Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jak se Jango zamiloval

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a slovníček na konci
> 
> Přítomní jedi (které stejně většinu příběhu ignoruju) jsou: ? – Yoda; korun – Mace Windu; togruta – Shaak Ti; člověci – Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wanův padawan Anakin Skywalker; kel dor – Plo Koon; tholothian – Adi Gallia; kiffar – Quinlan Vos; twi'lek – Quinlanův padawan Aayla Secura 
> 
> Jsem si docela jistá, že v canonu je Pre Vizsla schopný bojovník, ale tady je to rozmazlený spratek cca stejného věku jako Jango a Obi-Wan.

Ano, historicky vzato Mandalore a jetiise jsou nepřátelé, možná nejhorší vůbec. Aspoň teda ze strany mandalořanů, pokud ti zrovna nebojují s jinými mandalořany. Jetisse za své úhlavní nepřítele považují dar'jetiise. Ovšem mand'alor Jaster Mereel není přezdívaný Reformátor jen tak pro nic za nic. Sepsal superkomando kodex, sjednotil rozhádaný sektor (a tím rozhádaný myslíme občanskou válku), a teď se pokouší navázat dobré vztahy s jetiise.

Za dobré vztahy by považoval i to, kdyby se přestali mlátit na potkání a byli schopní existovat v jednom městě bez diplomatického incidentu nebo vraždy.

Debaty a korespondence mezi mand'alorem a jetii'alorem byly zdlouhavé k zbláznění, ale po nekonečně dlouhé době vedly k tomuto. Jetii'delegace v Keldabe.

Oficiálně bývalí členové Kyr'tsadu se zapřísahají, že jde o konec světa. Noví Mandalořané pějí o příchodu civilizace. Haat'ade čekají, co se stane, jednu ruku na blasteru.

\- - o - -

Jetii'delegace očividně chtěla dokázat, že jsou stejně diverzní jako mandalořané (pokud teda vynecháte Nové Mandalořany), vzhledem k tomu, že každý z jejich mistrů byl jiné rasy. Aspoň teda dle Janga, který poslušně stál půl kroku doprava za buirem, aby jetiise přivítal. Co ho ovšem překvapilo, to byli adiike, kteří přišli spolu s mistry. Přivedli s sebou děti? Na nepřátelské území? Co tím chcou dokázat? Snaží se je obměkčit? Dát najevo, že jim věří? Jde o trik? A co je pro všechny blastery ta zelená věc vepředu?!

\- - o - -

Nebyly to ani tři hodiny, než někdo vyzval jetiise k souboji. Začalo to nevině u oběda nebo spíš po obědě, kdy se ještě sedělo u stolu a pár odvážnějších ramikade mluvilo s jetiise. Pak jeden vyzval jetii'tholothianku na souboj pákou. A tholothianka vyhrála.

Ženská nad tím jen mávla rukou s tím, že mistr Windu a mistryně Ti jsou mnohem silnější než ona.

Přítomní korun a togruta okamžitě získali frontu mandalořanů rozhodnutých je porazit v páce.

Výsledky byly nerozhodné, i když se pár mandalořanů chtělo hádat, že jetiise museli použít nějaký Silový osik, jinak by je nikdy neporazili.

\- - o - -

Po obědě už to bylo horší. Během prohlídky alor'yaimu se někdo zeptal, jestli se všichni jetiise učí odrážet blasterovou střelbu, a blonďatý kluk, co se celou dobu držel na krok od nejmladšího z dospělých jetiise, se nechal slyšet, že jeho Obi-Wan je úplně nejlepší a umí odrazit palbu i z tisíců blasterů.

Nejen Jangovi bylo jasné, že jde o přehnané číslo, ale někteří mando'ade si to stejně vzali osobně a chtěli důkaz. Zelený skřet se jen chechtal, že zajímavé bude toto, mladý Kenobi velmi schopný je.

Maldý Kenobi alias jetii, kterého skřet a dítě právě předhodili smečce mando'ade, měl ve tváři úplně stejný výraz smířenosti s osudem, jako míval Jaster, když z Janga a Mylese dostal, co provedli tentokrát. Pokud by Jango předtím z chování malého nepochopil, že je zrzek jeho buir, ten výraz by mu jako důkaz bohatě stačil.

A tak došlo k ukázce. Dle Jasterových instrukcí všichni nastaví blastery na omráčení, to je rozkaz, a jeden po druhém se budou přidávat ke střelbě na Kenobiho, dokud ten nebude omráčen nebo se nevzdá. Kenobi souhlasil.

Pak začala ta nejohromnější show, jakou Jango kdy viděl. Že je jetii schopný odrážet střelbu od pěti mužů, to by ještě Jango bral. Když ho vzali na tuhle misi, musí být schopný. Ale střelců a střel pořád přibývalo a jetii se furt nevzdával. Ne, se zavřenýma očima, a Jango si tohle ověřil kamerou na HUBu, stál prakticky na místě a jeho jetii'kad se kolem něj pohyboval tak rychle, že vypadal jen jako velice mrštná skvrna modrého světla. Bylo to úžasné.

A trochu děsivé. Jango by nechtěl proti němu stát na bitevním poli.

Zrzek rozhodně zanechal dojem na všech mando'ade. A rozhodně ne špatný.

\- - o - -

Čím déle u nich delegace jetiise byla, tím víc si Jango všímal Kenobiho.

Jeho celé jméno je Obi-Wan Kenobi a jeho ad, oficiálně jeho učeň, je Anakin Skywalker. Je velice schopným bojovníkem, jak prokázal ukázkou nejen prvního dne, ale i spoustou přátelských zápasů poté. Také je dobrým vyjednávačem, vzhledem k tomu, z kolika bitek se vymluvil. Je také velice oddaným buirem, malému Anakinovi stačí jen zamrkat a má jeho plnou pozornost. Kenobi ho učí vše možné, dává pozor na jeho bezpečí i stravování – prostě dobrý buir.

Kenobi má taky zájem o mandalorskou kulturu. Ne jako Nový Mandalořané a ti, co obvykle přijdou z Jádra, co je mají za barbary a chtějí je přeučit. Ne, Kenobi se upřímně zajímá a jejich kulturu a tradice a historii. Rychlost, jakou pochytil základy jejich řeči, je úžasná.

Kenobi je opak toho, co si všichni mysleli, že je jetii. Teda až na ten boj, všichni mando'ade chtě, nechtě, musí uznat, že jetiise umí bojovat. Jinak by nebyli takový problém.

A pak, během výletu do Keldabe, Kenobi a tím pádem i Jangova skupina narazila na Preho Vizslu a jeho garde. Samozřejmě, že ten zmetek byl v čele těch, co byli proti návštěvě jetiise, a bral to jako slabost Jasterovy vlády. Totálně tenhle názor nemá nic společného s tím, že byl jeho zesnulý buir hlavou Kyr'tsadu, a že by se Premu pozice mand'alora velice líbila. Jango tomu zmetkovi chce zakroutit krkem už celé věky.

Bohužel, obě skupiny se rozhodli obědvat na stejném místě. Tenhle epar'yaim je vyhlášený a Jango možná mohl chtít před Kenobim trochu machrovat.

Vizslova skupina měla nejdřív tiché, a pak ani trochu tiché narážky na jetiise a jejich doprovod. V mando'ade v jejich skupině a hlavně v Anakinovi se vařila krev.

Kenobiho komentář na zklidnění Anakina byl, že jedi neútočí na slabší, než oni. Kdyby totiž jisté nejmenované mandalorské osoby s nimi měly problém a byly na jejich úrovni, mohly by onen problém vyřešit po mandalorsku, tedy soubojem. Ale jisté nejmenované mandalorské osoby jsou si vědomy, že jsou slabší, tak můžou jen stát kolem a nadávat, protože si jsou vědomy, že na víc nemají. Neber si z nich příklad, Anakine, nebuď jako oni.

Během oné řeči se Jango rozhodl, že je to oficiální. Zamiloval se. Ta řeč byla nádherná.

Mylesovi a Silasovi přišla víc zábavná, vzhledem k tomu, jak se smíchy potácí na svých židlích.

To si Vizsla samozřejmě nenechal líbit a vzteklí oddupal k jejich stolu, aby Kenobiho vyzval na souboj.

Kenobi s klidem a přátelským výrazem souhlasil. Nikdo jiný se přátelsky netvářil.

Souboj si vzali před epar'yaim, kde se Vizsla nechal slyšet, že žádný Silový osik, ať je boj fér.

To vedlo k další lekci pro Anakina, jak poznat slabého soupeře. Silný soupeř si nebude klást podmínky, abys před soubojem odložil zbraně, aby byl souboj "fér", což v překladu znamená, abys klesl na úroveň slabého soupeře a slabý soupeř tak měl šanci.

To už Vizsla nevydržel a s řevem a střelbou se rozběhl na Kenobiho, i když to bylo proti pravidlům souboje.

Jango si není jistý, co se stalo, krom toho, že se Kenobi rozběhl na Vizslu a uhýbal u toho veškeré střelbě, ale najednou ležel Vizsla na zemi a chroptěl, jako by se nemohl nadechnout. Kenobi stojící nad ním beze spěchu tasil a zapnul svůj jetii'kad, kterým namířil Vizslovi na krk a donutil ho se vzdát.

A to dle Kenobiho slov, ej třetí důkaz, jak poznat slabého soupeře. V boji nepřemýšlí, nestará se o okolní škody a jde velice snadno porazit.

Malý Anakin měl v očích hvězdičky obdivu, když skočil Kenobimu do náruče a hlasitě u toho hulákal, jak je Obi-Wan nejlepší vůbec.

Přítomní mando'ade na tom byli stejně, jen bez toho skákání na Kenobiho- ne, že by nechtěli, ale půl tuctu chlapů v plném beskar'gamu by z bezpečnostních důvodů neměl skákat po jetiim oblečením jen v látkových róbách.

A Jango, Jango došel ke konečnému rozhodnutí, že se s tímhle chlapem ožení.

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO'A SLOVNÍČEK  
> Ad - potomek; myšleno jako syn nebo dcera, ale mando'a je bezpohlavní, takže doslovný překlad je díte nebo potomek
> 
> Adiik - dítě ve věku 3 až 13 let (pod 3roky je to ak'aad, nad 13 a po složení zkoušky se považují za dospělé)
> 
> Alor'yaim - doslova domov vůdce; zde použito jako sídlo mand'alora (částečně sídlo vlády, částečně kolektivní bydlení mand'alorova klanu nebo aspoň rodiny
> 
> Beskar'gam - doslova beskarová zbroj; používá se i jen jako zbroj
> 
> Buir - rodič; mando'a je bezpohlavní jazyk, takže není otec nebo matka, je jen buir
> 
> Dar'jetiise - doslovný překlad je bývalý jedi (předpona dar obvykle znamená bývalý/už není, konotace slova je 99% špatná, stav se zhoršil), ovšem mandalořani výraz používají i pro sithy, i když ti nikdy jedi nebyli
> 
> Epar'yaim - doslova domov jezení; restaurace; kantýna
> 
> Haat'ade - zkratka pro Haat Mando'ade = pravé děti mandaloru; politická neradikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří následují superkomando kodex sepsaný Jasterem Mereelem
> 
> Jetii - jedi v jednotném čísle
> 
> Jetii'alor - vůdce jediů; fandom made slovíčko, spousta velitelů/vůdců se dá napsat jako čemu velí+apostrof+alor
> 
> Jetii'kad - doslova jediho meč; světelný meč
> 
> Kyr'tsad - doslova hlídka smrti; politická radikální sekce tradičních mandalořanů, kteří hlásají návrat k dobyvačným praktikám mandalořanů; teroristická skupina
> 
> Mand'alor - doslova jediný vládce mandaloru; v závislosti na době, vládce všech/části mandalořanů, titul není dědičný
> 
> Mando'ade - doslova děti mandaloru; mandalořané
> 
> Osik - hnůj, ale sprostěji (takže doslovný překlad by byl hovno/sračky, záleží na větě)
> 
> Ramikad - komando (je-li jich víc, jde prakticky o přepadový oddíl); ori'ramikad je superkomando aka mandalorianské elitní speciální síly. Anebo v jiných universech ti mandalořani, co se řídí superkomando kodexem.
> 
> MANDO'A GRAMATIKA  
> Množné číslo se v mando'a dělá tak, že na konec slova nalepíte E. Buir – buire. Adiik – adiike. Končí-li slovo na samohlásku, nalepíte na konec SE. Jetii – jetiise. Aruetii – aruetiise.
> 
> Pokud chcete říct, že něco patří (k) něčemu/někomu v mando'a máte dvě možnosti.  
> Možnost jedna je předpona be'. (něco-patřící) be'komu-patří. Riduur be'mand'alor = manžel patřící mandalorovi aka mandalorův manžel. Be'jetii kad'au = jediho světelný meč.  
> Možnost dvě je slepování slovíček apostrofem dohromady. Což mandalořani dělají skoro se všemi slovy, protože je to kratší a rychlejší říct. V tomhle případě slepujete komu-patří'co-patří. Mand'alor'riduur = mandalorův manžel. (Až na to, že mandalořani by to zkrátili na alor'riduur, bo je to kratší. Hl. pokud nejsou v oficiální situaci, ale tam by spíš použili verzi s be'.) Jetii'kad'au = jediho světelný meč (až na to, že by to asi zkrátili na jetii'kad = jediho meč, protože jedi stejně běhají kolem jen s jednou verzí meče, můžeme si ušetřit jednu slabiku).


End file.
